renji the red haired soul reaper
by crazybleachgirl321
Summary: just some fun renjixrukia chritmas stuff haha summary is kinda bad and boring but please read and review :D


**hiya! so got this idea listening to chritmas music with the family haha! hope u enjoy**

**disclaimer:i dont own bleach otherwise this would prob be an episode haha!**

**happy early holidays :D**

"Rukia do we have to do this?"

"Yes! Ichigo said that if we wanted to celebrate Christmas that we have to have the right outfits for it!"

Renji looked down at his outfit and sighed in frustration.

"To be honest Rukia I think he was just screwing with you head. I mean-"

"Stop complaining you look fine!"

"I'm dressed as a stupid reindeer. And on top of all that I have a big red nose—that blinks…"

Rukia walked over to Renji and grabbed the collar of his fuzzy costume and brought him down to her level.

"Stop complaining."

"Well that's easy for you to say you're dressed as an elf! You look adorable!" Renji smirked at the blush that appeared on Rukia's face. She released her grip on his collar and put her hands on her hips, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Well then I guess since you don't want to do this Christmas thing, then I won't tell you about mistletoe- the best part."

Renji raised an eyebrow "well why is it the best part?"

"You have to do what Ichigo told you to if you want me to tell you."

"No! No no no no! There is no way I'm doing that!"

Rukia turned around and started rummaging through some of the boxes Ichigo had sent her, "fine then I guess I won't tell you."

Renji sighed "…fine. But I'm not doing this again and this never leaves this room!" he went into the kitchen and grabbed a chair, when he got it right he stood up and stepped on it so he was higher than he normally was. Rukia stood in front of him and had the biggest smile on her face.

Renji sighed once again and cleared his throat. "Renji the red haired soul reaper had very bright red hair, and if you ever saw it you would eve say it glows, all of the other soul reapers, used to laugh and call him names, they never let poor Renji join in on the soul reaper games, then one foggy Christmas eve byakuya came to say, 'Renji with your hair so bright won't you guide my squad tonight.' Then how the soul reapers loved him, and they shouted out with glee, Renji the red haired soul reaper, you'll go down in history." Renji stepped down from the chair and looked at Rukia who looked as though she had been holding her breath.

"Well?"

"That was—"she began to laugh "hilarious! Renji the red haired soul reaper!" she fell on her back in tears of laughter and when they finally subsided she stood up to face Renji, tears still streaming down her face.

"It's not funny."

Rukia stood up and walked over to Renji and grabbed his hands.

"I think it was adorable."

"No you didn't! You were laughing the entire time!"

"Only because of how cute you looked!"

"Yeah yeah…now what's this mistletoe thing?"

"Well I guess since you did that you deserve to know. Wait here I'll go set it up."

"What do you mean set it up?"

"Just wait you'll see."

"Can you give me a hint?"

Suddenly Rukia appeared in the hallway with a big smile on her face.

"Come here." She laughed

"ok." Renji smiled as he followed her to the bedroom doorway.

"Now what?" he asked.

"That" she pointed up, "is mistletoe."

Renji looked up at the small green branch with a red ribbon tied around it.

"Ok so now what?"

"Well, when two people are caught underneath it they have to kiss. It's a tradition." She smiled.

"Oh—OH!" he smiled "well then I guess we have to stick to tradition."

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist and pulled her up to his height. She laughed and wrapped her arms around Renji's neck for support. Renji inched his face closer to Rukia's and finally placed his lips on her for a soft kiss. When he pulled away Rukia blushed and immediately hid her face in his neck.

"Ya know Rukia, you would think by now that a simple kiss wouldn't make you blush, I mean we have been engaged for almost a year." Renji laughed.

"So what, you never fail to amaze me." Rukia smiled.

"I love you Rukia."

"I love you too Renji."

"So can we keep this up all year?"

"But we would be getting caught under it all the time."

"And?"

"Maybe Renji." Rukia laughed

"Merry Christmas Rukia."

_**please review it would make a nice x-mas gift** lol :D_


End file.
